The present invention relates generally to supports and holders, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for supporting a fishing rod. The present invention is particularly suitable for, although not strictly limited to, enabling hands-free support and acutely angled positioning of a fishing rod.
Whether engaged in recreational and/or sport fishing, every angler/fisherman typically requires certain fishing equipment in order to succeed in catching fish, wherein such equipment generally includes a fishing rod and reel, tackle, attractant/bait, and/or a tackle box. Many anglers also often utilize a rod holder to maintain the appropriate fishing rod angling position for increased catch success rates, as well as to free their hands for other tasks. In general, however, most available fishing rod holders/supports possess inherent disadvantages that render their use inefficient, impractical, and problematic.
To begin, in the absence of a machined and/or manufactured rod holder, many onshore fisherman are generally forced to utilize makeshift rod holders in order to free their hands, often fashioning a rudimentary fishing rod holder from a forked branch pushed into moist ground and/or forming a notch on a log for receipt therein of their fishing rod. Such options, however, bear obvious disadvantages. A forked branch anchored in moist soil is undoubtedly unstable and/or too weak to effectively support a conventional fishing rod, and a notched log may be too shallow to provide complete support of a rod placed therein. Moreover, such options are unlikely to provide the proper angling position required for catching fish. Unfortunately, however, in the absence of a machined and/or manufactured rod holder, without makeshift props, an onshore fisherman is left with the limited option of having to rest his/her rod on the ground in order to momentarily free his/her hands for alternate tasks, thus subjecting the fishing rod and associated reel to the undesirable intrusion of dirt/sand into gear mechanisms and/or other operative elements of the fishing rod. Moreover, without an effective rod holder, the angler is forced to maintain the proper angled position of the fishing rod until a catch is made, thus subjecting the angler to unnecessary bodily stress, tension, and/or fatigue.
Although a variety of onshore fishing rod holders are available, all possess limitations that make their use disadvantageous. For instance, temporarily mountable rod holders possessing clamp mechanisms are typically limited in their application, as they require a particular mounting surface, such as a dock or pier (i.e., rails, etc.), for proper installation. However, such dock or pier locations may not possess optimal fishing conditions. Moreover, because most such temporarily mountable rod holders require the fishing rod to be secured therein, quick removal of the rod becomes difficult.
Fishing rod mounts that attach to an ice chest or tackle box are also disadvantageous, as the ice chest or tackle box must be large enough and sturdy enough for proper supportive mounting thereon. Most such fishing rod mounts are unable to accommodate all sizes of rods, and further require the fishing rod to be holstered in a manner that makes quick removal of the rod therefrom extremely difficult.
Stand-alone fishing rod holders are also available, but are designed and limited to application on flat surfaces only, making their use in bank fishing impractical. Furthermore, because such stand-alone rod holders possess no anchoring mechanisms, they are too unstable for use, particularly on a dock or pier where they may tip over and/or be dragged therefrom. Most available stand-alone holders are also limited in their capacity to hold/support a variety of types and sizes of fishing rods, and further require the holstering of the rod therein in such a manner that makes removal of the rod therefrom awkward and time-consuming.
Although attempts have been made to design an effective ground-mounted fishing rod holder, most such available ground-mounted holders possess clear disadvantages that make their use undesirable and impractical. Specifically, most available ground-mounted holders require that the holder be pushed into the ground via hand pressure, a task that often proves difficult, if not impossible, in hard and/or rocky terrain. Furthermore, because such ground-mounted units are designed for impregnation of soil/ground only, they cannot be utilized on solid surfaces such as docks or piers. Moreover, like other rod holders, most available ground-mounted holders are limited in the type and size of rod that can be supported, and often require placement of the rod within the holder in such a manner that also makes quick removal of the rod therefrom a difficult task.
Additionally, it appears that most, if not all, current rod holders are too bulky and awkward to transport.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a universally applicable fishing rod support capable of being utilized on any type of terrain and/or surface for the effective support and proper angling position of any type and size fishing rod placed thereon, wherein an angler is able to move from passive to active engagement upon the quick and unhindered removal of the fishing rod from the fishing rod support, and wherein the fishing rod support is easily transported from one location to another in conjunction with one""s fishing rod.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and meets the recognized need for such a device by providing a hands-free fishing rod support apparatus that can effectively support and properly angle any type and size fishing rod placed therein and permit the quick removal therefrom, wherein the fishing rod support can be utilized on any type of terrain and/or surface, thus permitting the onshore fisherman to select any onshore site that provides optimal and/or desired fishing conditions.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is an apparatus and method for supporting a fishing rod, wherein the apparatus preferably possesses a first rod support member, a second rod support member, and a base member.
More specifically, the present invention is an apparatus and method for supporting a fishing rod, wherein the apparatus preferably possesses first and second rod support members, each preferably having a U-shaped cradle with two legs extending therefrom. The second rod support member is preferably shorter in height than the first rod support member to enable the angling of a fishing rod carried therein. Each leg of the first and second rod support members preferably possesses foot brackets for the application of foot pressure thereon so as to penetrably drive each leg into the ground/soil. For application of the rod support members on solid surfaces (i.e., dock, pier, etc.), an X-shaped base member is preferably utilized for the supportive placement therein of the first and second rod support members.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be utilized on most any ground surface/terrain and/or any solid surface.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to accommodate any size fishing rod.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to permit the quick removal of a fishing rod placed thereon, thus permitting an angler/fisherman to quickly move from passive to active engagement.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to free a user""s hands to tend to other activities while waiting for a catch.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its portability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its simplicity of design.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ease of storage.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ease of manufacture.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its durability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its stability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its light weight.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be implemented without the use of tools.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to function maintenance-free.